Pequeña pesadilla
by Chiisana Minako y Kaoru-ken
Summary: Pese a las situaciones difíciles, aquella orgullosa parejita no se lleva nada mal; Pero es cuando Kouga llega con un 'anuncio', que ciertos sentimientos explotan, además de causar más problemas al grupo de los que creían posibles. -InuxKag-


**Pequeña pesadilla.**

**Por Chiisana Minako Y Kaoru-ken.**

La tierra era sacudida violentamente, aunque podría pensarse que era un terremoto, algo típico de Japón, no era así. Sino que se trataba de una _inocente_ colegiala de quince años...

– ¡.¡... osuwari, osuwari **OSUWARI**!.! -se detuvo ya por falta de aire, respirando a grandes bocanadas– .¡Eres un idiota! -sentenció furiosa, dándose la media vuelta y comenzando a caminar en dirección desconocida.

Y ahí tirado en el suelo, sumido a causa del golpe, se encontraba un hanyou, totalmente adolorido.

– ¿Y ahora qué hice? -preguntaba molesto y confundido a la vez.

– Ese cara de perro – intervino un kitsune que comía un poco de la tortilla que había preparado la chica que hace momentos se fuera furiosa– no aprende.

– Es cierto -corroboró el monje– Bien sabes que Kagome-sama se esmeró mucho en preparar algo para nosotros.. -lo miró seriamente por un momento, para luego añadir– Además que está delicioso -se llevó los palillos a la boca.

InuYasha sólo golpeaba lentamente el suelo con cada uno de sus dedos, esperando a que el hechizo pasara.

– Además... – Sango comía una salchicha en forma de pulpo– ella está ayudándonos a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, por lo menos podrías ser más amable con ella.

– ¡Pero ella tuvo la culpa de que se rompiera la perla! – refunfuñó InuYasha

– ... ¿Y eso te da el derecho de tratarla así? -seguido, el monje miró a Sango, para hablarle ahora a ella– ¿No te parece que Kagome-sama se ha ido a aquel sitio del que tantos rumores habían de un demonio? -preguntó con su tono serio, pero haciéndole un guiño con el ojo a la exterminadora.

La orejitas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar ese comentario, y aunque intentaba aparentar que nada pasaba su rostro hizo una mueca graciosa que hacía notar que estaba preocupado.

– Sí, parece ser que mató a todos los aldeanos que vivían por ese lugar – respondió Sango siguiendo el juego, mientras un rayo traspasaba a InuYasha.

– Y dicen que su plato preferido son las chicas bonitas -dijo sin poder evitar un comentario propio de él, sólo mirando a Sango aparentando seriedad, contentándose de que ella hubiese comprendido a la perfección su gesto.

– ¡Waaah, Kagomeee! -Shippou corría en círculos– ¡Está en peligro, está en peligro, se la van a comeeer! -lloriqueaba el pequeño, que también había entrado en el juego.

Cada comentario era un rayo más que traspasaba al pobre hanyou que de inmediato se levantó de un salto y aparentando tranquilidad caminó hacia la dirección que Kagome había seguido.

– Hay que ir por Kagome, no es que yo esté preocupado por ella, ningún monstruo que coma mujeres bonitas se fijaría en ella, pero tal vez ese monstruo tiene uno de los fragmentos de Shikon -Lo dicho por InuYasha provocó una sonrisita de parte de Sango

– Tienes razón, InuYasha... pero no es necesario que vayamos todos, tú solo puedes con ese demonio... -miró a Sango, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente– .. A menos que tengas miedo, claro -aseveró, con Shippou escondido tras de él aguantándose la risa. Qué predecible era InuYasha..

– ¿.¡Miedo yo!.? – se detuvo molesto el hanyou– ¡Keh, sabes que yo no le tengo miedo a ningún monstruo! -dio media vuelta– ¡Yo solo lo venceré! -entonces a grandes saltos se alejó del lugar.

– No puedo creer que sea tan ingenuo – rió Sango

– Es verdad, eso fue muy fácil -rió Shippou también– ¿Pero seguro que es mentira? -inquirió el zorrito algo intranquilo.

– Tranquilo Shippou, de cualquier manera InuYasha fue tras ella -sonrió el monje, mirando la dirección en la que el hanyou se había marchado.

"InuYasha... baka.. baka.." Kagome estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, dibujando en la tierra con una ramita. Se leía claramente "InuYasha no baka", y no se cansaba de escribirlo una y otra vez, enfadada. Su expresión se veía el como de una niña molesta más que un enfado más severo.

Entonces algo la sacó de sus pensamientos...

– ¡Kagome! – InuYasha aterrizó frente a ella con espada en mano, justo encima de lo que ella había escrito en la tierra, borrando así sus trazos – no te preocupes, yo me desharé del monstruo – afirmó seriamente mientras buscaba a su objetivo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó todavía enfadada con él, y al ver 'su obra' deshecha– ¿Y de qué hablas? Aquí no hay ningún monstruo -informó cruzada de brazos, pero aún sentada. No tenía precisamente ganas de verlo, aunque... una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que él la siguiera.

– ¿Qué no hay monstruo? – volteó a verla confundido.

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza, algo extrañada.

Ante la negativa InuYasha guardó el arma, cerró los ojos y apretó el puño mientras una venita aparecía en su frente.

– Miroku... me las vas a pagar – gruñía para sí mismo. Entonces fue cuando llegó a él el recuerdo de que Kagome estaba enfadada con él, abrió los ojos y se sentó frente a ella apoyando sus pies y manos en el suelo – ¿estás enfadada conmigo?

Ella solo continuó cruzada de brazos y corrió la vista, con los ojos cerrados. Su gesto se parecía mucho a los que InuYasha hacía, sólo que sin el '¡Feh!'. Dentro de su mente muchos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas.. "¿Monstruo...? o sea que.. ¿vino porque creía que estaba en peligro?.." pero aún así estaba dolida.

Él la observaba atento, con mirada inocente, esperando una respuesta, pero tras el largo silencio de ella se desesperó.

– ¡Pero si yo no te hice nada! -espetó en su defensa.

Kagome sólo le lanzó una mirada fulminante, capaz de derretir el hielo si se le atravesase.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? -lo retó con su tono de voz.

InuYasha se dio cuenta de que era un grave error hacerla enfadar, su cuerpo se tensó ante el reto y su rostro mostró nerviosismo, pero aún así la encaró.

– ¡Por supuesto! Yo no hice absolutamente nada, solo te pedí un poco de esa cosa que traes de tu mundo.

Ella solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, con cierto aire de resignación.

– Osuwari -dijo con aparente tranquilidad. ¿Que sólo estaba ahí para hacer las cosas peores? Era un insensible. Se puso de pie, y viendo que aún no podía levantarse, aprovechó para irse corriendo, para perdérsele de vista.

– Kagome... – susurró enfadado InuYasha desde el suelo. Cuando pasó el efecto del hechizo, el hanyou corrió tras ella. Tras andar un poco se detuvo y olfateó el aire siguiendo el aroma de la chica.

Ella, mientras tanto, se encontraba tras el tronco de un árbol, respirando rápidamente por la carrera. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que a ella le pareció buena, pero era un tanto ingenua; treparse a un árbol para dificultarle la búsqueda, sabía perfectamente que él iría tras ella. Ya no sabía si de verdad estaba tan molesta o estaba jugando a las escondidas. Bien... no le dio mayores problemas, ya se hallaba pulcramente sentada sobre una rama gruesa, observando el bosque y la belleza del paisaje que se apreciaba desde allí, se olvidó de la razón por la que había subido allí.

Y ciertamente su idea de subir a un árbol no había funcionado muy bien, puesto que de la nada algo apareció frente a ella asustándola, se trataba del hanyou que colgaba de una rama más alta y caía de cabeza haciéndole muecas.

– ¡Buu! –exclamó burlón, apareciendo de repente.

– ¡Kyaaa aléjate de mííí! -gritó Kagome alarmada sin poder siquiera distinguirlo por el susto, y entre tanto manoteo perdió el equilibrio, su voz perdiéndose en algún sitio de su garganta, ya que en el momento en el que sus manos dejaron de tener contacto con las ramas con las que se sujetaba, perdió la voz... era como en cámara lenta..

Kagome caía... InuYasha soltaba la rama de la que colgaba y se impulsó un poco con los pies para poder alcanzarla... Kagome levantaba una mano... InuYasha extendía la suya, y en un instante ambas hicieron contacto.

El Hanyou la sostuvo e hizo fuerza para atraerla hacia él, logrando así poder abrazarla y protegerla con su cuerpo al caer.

Los puños de Kagome estaban apretando la tela roja del haori de él, demasiado conmocionada para pensar en cualquier cosa, y pese a que la altura no era mucha, sintió ese instante como eterno... sintiéndose tan segura en sus brazos..

Los pies de InuYasha hicieron contacto con el suelo y suspiró aliviado cuando lo hicieron.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó mientras bajaba la vista hacia la chica que llevaba en brazos.

Ella pareció bajar de las nubes de pronto, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún manteniéndola oculta en el pecho de él.

– Baka.. no vuelvas a asustarme así... -murmuró con suavidad, pero su tono no era de regaño, sino que era como una voz asustada y pequeña, zarandeando con mucha levedad la tela que encerraba en sus puños.

– Si no te hubieras escondido no te hubiera asustado¿por qué siempre tienes que huir de mí? – preguntó, al contrario de toda expectativa, con un tono de voz muy suave.

– ... Yo no huyo de ti.. -aflojó el agarre en sus puños, aunque seguía con sus manos ahí, y comenzó a levantar la cabeza con lentitud, para mirarlo. Sus ojos tenían de ese líquido salino de apariencia cristalina que a él tanto temía ver, y su expresión era la inocencia personificada..– Yo... yo sólo.. -

La mirada de él la observaba fija y sorprendida de verla con lágrimas.

– ¿D..de nuevo te hice llorar? -La culpabilidad no lo dejaba, ella se veía tan inocente... tan tierna... tan linda... ¿linda? Movió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente. ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? Volvió a mirarla, y de nuevo quedó hipnotizado por ella. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Las lágrimas estaban ahí pero se negaban a correr por su rostro, permanecían brillantes en sus ojos, ya que ella no las quitaba, sus manos estaban muy ocupadas haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de él...

– Descuida... -cerró los ojos suavemente, mojando sus pestañas con el líquido que había en sus ojos, pero sin hacerlo correr– .. descuida.. -repitió, volviendo a mirarlo, aún con lágrimas, pero con sus labios regalándole una sonrisa.

Aquella escena le causaba extrañas sensaciones, la miro con ternura y soltándola de las piernas, para que ella pudiera apoyarse en sus pies, pero aún sujetándola por la cintura, en afán de tenerla cerca, levanto su mano y acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

– Siento haberte asustado… –susurró él, con su voz deleitándola y haciéndola estremecer.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un tono rosa, su piel de acuerdo con ella, esa caricia fue tan dulce, tan suave... Kagome inclinó un poco más su rostro hacia la mano de él, como buscándola, con los ojos cerrados, como una gatita regalona. La leve esencia que ella había aprendido a notar se hacía presente, embargándole los sentidos.

Ante el gesto de ella el corazón del hanyou comenzó a latir con fuerza, logrando que también sonrojara, y no tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para apartarse: se estaba perdiendo en esa caricia, en el contacto de su suave piel. Su mirada fue atraída por el carmesí de los labios de la miko, era un imán que lo estaba llamando desde hace mucho tiempo ya... ¿cómo desobedecer a aquel llamado que se volvía más fuerte cada vez? Con lentitud fue acercando su rostro al de ella, perdiendo la noción de lo que hacía.

La muchacha humedeció sus labios con cierta ansiedad, puesto que no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder, recién había entreabierto un poco los ojos y le había visto con esa mirada intensa que lograba derretirla por dentro, cada vez que la distancia se hacía menor los puños de ella se iban tensando, pero eso era algo que él no podía sentir. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, al sentir el primer roce entre sus bocas, fue muy ligero, y ahora sus labios volvían a tener unos milímetros de distancia entre ellos, cortándole la respiración.

Sin prisa, pero con gran ansiedad, él rompió la distancia existente, haciéndole cosquillas, dejando que el sentimiento en sus estómagos jugara con ellos. Pero eso no era suficiente, no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba tenerla más cerca.. por eso, aún con la mano aferrada a su cintura, la atrajo hasta él, haciéndola su prisionera, esperando que ella se entregara de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

Sus manos seguían tensas y también ella, carecía de cualquier tipo de experiencia, era su primer beso... entreabrió los labios casi en un acto reflejo al sentir la posesividad de él, y sus brazos fueron subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a su cuello, para entonces rodearlo en un 'abrazo' suave pero intenso, buscando esta vez ella aprisionarlo a él.

En ese instante los dos se pertenecían, no existía nadie que pudiera decir lo contrario, sus almas estaban unidas en un solo objetivo: estar juntos, hacer de ese beso un instante infinito... callar los corazones que desde hace tiempo gritaban. El quería sentirse el dueño de su alma. Al sentir los delicados brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y aquella pequeña abertura entre los labios que le daban acceso completo, decidió ahondar en su boca.

Los labios de ambos parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho, ya que unos complementaban perfectamente los movimientos y caricias de los otros. Kagome apretó más el cuello del hanyou al sentir esa nueva tibieza dentro de su propia boca, pero aún con timidez fue entregándose a ese nuevo roce, esperando que él la guiara y le sirviera de maestro..

InuYasha sonrió por dentro al sentir la timidez de ella, pues sabía que nadie antes había estado en ese territorio en el que ahora se encontraba. Con gran paciencia y cariño la guiaba. Pero todo lo hermoso tiene que terminar, y con algo de fastidio se alejó lentamente de ella rompiendo ese beso, no sin antes lamer un poco su labio inferior, dando fin a ese juego. Su respiración se notaba agitada y el sonrojo no había desaparecido, lo mismo pasaba con su mirada fija en ella, llena de dulzura.

Kagome estaba totalmente embobada y aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.. su corazón latía muy fuerte, y pareciera que la sangre que bombeara se situara justo en sus mejillas, las que poco a poco iban adquiriendo más color. El escalofrío que la invadió cuando lo sintió lamiendo uno de sus labios aún estaba presente, haciéndola temblar entre emoción y nervios.

– InuYasha.. -no pudo evitar soltar su nombre en medio de un suspiro enamorado..

El calló, no quería romper el dulce sonido que lo nombraba. Ella estaba frente a él, con los ojos cerrados, entregada aún y no pudo evitar desear que nadie más la mirara como el ahora lo hacía. Quería apartarla de todo aquel que deseara siquiera tocar uno de sus cabellos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable de pronto... ¿acaso estaba siendo tan egoísta manteniéndola a su lado sin poder pertenecerle por completo? Ante ese sentimiento aflojó lentamente su brazo, liberándola de aquel posesivo abrazo.

Ella ante esto fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, y antes de que su mente racional le gritara que no lo hiciera, se puso en punta de pies y le robó un pequeño beso, para luego colocar las manos en su propio pecho, intentando acallar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él... sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas ahora.. ¿En qué estaría pensando él? La felicidad la embargaba, pero un temor siempre presente era como una astilla en el dedo... ¿Acaso..? No, no. Él no haría algo así.. ¿verdad? Lo miró de reojo, y al percatarse de que él la había descubierto dio vuelta su cabeza de nuevo, con su rostro siendo nuevamente víctima de otro sonrojo.

InuYasha, al verla mirándolo, decidió no pensar más, no quería hacerlo, por que cada vez que pensaba evitaba sus emociones, y ahora solo quería sentir y olvidar lo que siempre lo detenía ¡Demonios!. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?. ¿Por qué su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo para disfrutar aquel momento?. ¿Por qué la culpabilidad y su "deuda" lo atormentaban? Colocó su mano derecha en su frente, esperando que así los pensamientos desaparecieran, pero no lo hicieron, de pronto, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir el suave aroma de Kagome, y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo sintió de nuevo aquella suave caricia, logrando así lo que él solo no había podido hacer... olvidar por un instante todo su pasado.

Sonrió y, casi automáticamente, siguió el aroma que lo llevaba hasta ella.

La tarde comenzaba ya a morir en el ocaso, sólo unos últimos rayos permanecían dando rebeldes pinceladas de dorado y anaranjado por todo el cielo. La luz no era demasiada, y caminaban hombro con hombro, uno al lado del otro, sin prisa... aunque poco a poco ella había adquirido el valor suficiente, y moviéndose siempre casi imperceptiblemente, entrelazó los dedos de él con los suyos.

InuYasha la miró de reojo al sentir ese suave contacto, y regresando su mirada hacia el camino, cerró un poco su mano para hacer más fuerte aquel lazo creado por ella. Sonrió, hace tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, su mente y su alma estaban tranquilas, caminaba a paso lento, con la esperanza de nunca llegar.

Un leve sonrojo acompañaba constante a las mejillas de Kagome, quien con tan solo ese enlace, se sentía volando, con un sentimiento tan grande dentro de sí que no podía expresarlo ni regalando mil sonrisas... Suspiró. Y mientras lo hizo su cabeza inconscientemente fue apoyándose en un brazo de él, de los que tenía a su lado, deseando tener un olfato tan fino como el suyo, para poder percibir de mejor manera aquella esencia varonil que siempre él emanaba.. estaba tan inmersa dentro de lo que estaba sintiendo que no se detuvo a pensar en la reacción de él o cómo podría tomarlo..

Él dio un pequeño respingo al sentirla tan cerca, y de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, colocó su mano libre detrás de la cabeza y continuó en silencio.

Kagome se mordía el labio bajo.. estaba tentada a decirle algo, pero sabía que no era correcto, que no sería lo mejor para él.. "Te amo, te amo.." pensó, como deseando que sus pensamientos llegasen al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, pues su mente y sus labios se negaban a decírselo en palabras.

Cada paso que daba al lado de ella era digno de ser recordado, no sabía con exactitud cuando fue que comenzó a verla de la manera en que ahora lo hacía... ese día, cuando acababa de despertar, lo único que veía en ella era el reflejo de la mujer que lo había traicionado, de la mujer que había amado. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella era más que la reencarnación de Kikyô... era la persona que con tan solo un suspiro podía hacer nacer en el diversas sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes. Y sólo un nombre retumbaba dentro de su cabeza...

– Kagome..– pronunció en un suspiro sin darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

– ¿Mm? -murmuró tan ensimismada como él, sin siquiera pensar en lo que InuYasha le diría, se sentía tan plena con tan solo estar a su lado, el roce de sus manos tan íntimo, tan tierno, tan... dulce...– Dime..

InuYasha volteó a verla confundido por la pregunta de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había susurrado su nombre. La miró por algunos segundos, se veía realmente linda, a pesar de que ella sólo miraba hacia enfrente. El sonrojo llegó de nuevo y entonces apartó su mirada.

– Nada... no es nada – respondió al fin.

La curiosidad pareció despertarla de su ensueño, había levantado la cabeza y ahora lo veía, abría la boca y la cerraba a los pocos segundos, como no atreviéndose a preguntar... se mordió el labio bajo de nuevo, mirándolo a él y luego al suelo, a él y al suelo...

A lo lejos podía verse ya a sus amigos, sentados alrededor del mantel que estaba puesto en el suelo, y al lado la canasta de comida vacía. Shippou jugueteaba con Kirara mientras Sango limpiaba su hiraikotsu y Miroku, quien tenía la típica marca roja en su mejilla, intentaba darle excusas tontas a su comportamiento. InuYasha sonrió, todos se veían como lo que el nunca había tenido: una familia.

– ¡Mira Miroku, tu plan funcionó! -alabó el zorrito, sin medir las consecuencias de su comentario, simplemente se había alegrado al ver a lo lejos una silueta roja junto a la que reconocía como Kagome.

– .. y es por eso, Sango, no te enfad... -el aludido volteó a ver al kitsune, para luego aguzar la vista.– Tienes razón, Shippou.. -intentó ver con más claridad– Y veo que mejor de lo esperado, porque yo los veo demasiado juntos.. -comentó en voz baja, con un tono malicioso. De inmediato un golpecito, propinado por medio del Hiraikotsu, sonó en la cabeza del monje.

– Miroku-sama, será mejor que no les diga nada si no quiere que las cosas terminen mal.

El hanyou, por su parte, al escuchar las palabras de Miroku a través de su agudo sentido del oído, soltó repentinamente a quien llevaba tomada de la mano.

– ¿Uh? -ella lo miró con extrañeza– ¿Qué pasa? -inquirió, la verdad no se esperaba que de pronto la soltara, aunque ella no había dejado ir la mano de él, la tenía aún cautiva en la suya... "¿Se acordaría de Kikyô...?" Era el pensamiento que le parecía la mejor explicación.

– Pero Sango, yo sólo digo lo que veo... -se excusó el monje, sobándose la cabeza y atento para poder eludir un siguiente golpe– ¿No estás feliz por Kagome? -preguntó para descolocarla, y de paso salvarse del enfado de la exterminadora.

– Bueno pues... – la taiji-ya levantó un poco la vista al cielo recordando todas las veces que había visto triste a su amiga por culpa de cierto hanyou– Kagome se lo merece.

InuYasha miró a Kagome al sentir que no lo había soltado aún. La mirada de la chica mostraba confusión ¿era acaso que no comprendía que lo había hecho para que los demás no se burlaran de ellos?

– Ya llegamos – respondió al fin a la pregunta que ella había hecho segundos antes.

Ah.. vale... -finalmente sus dedos cedieron y apartó su mirada, siendo sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello, para luego distanciarse un poco más de él, siempre caminando a un lado. A los pocos segundos Shippou ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos, por lo que Kagome se agachó para recibirlo en brazos, sonriéndole y riéndose con él, ante sus comentarios como: "¡Pensé que ya no ibas a volver!"

El hanyou se adelantó y recargó la Tessaiga sobre el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra, más aún no había terminado de soltarla cuando un aroma desagradable para él se hizo presente, por lo que volvió a tomarla y corrió para colocarse frente a Kagome.

– ¡Grr! –gruñó con rabia– Es ese sujeto –murmuró entre dientes.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que una gran polvareda se levantara, y para cuando una última brisa pudo dispersar todo, ya muy bien sabían de quién se trataba.

– ¡Kagome! -el joven lobo tomó las manos de 'su mujer', sin darse cuenta que pisaba 'algo' que se movía y gruñía por lo bajo.

– ¡Quítate lobo rabioso! – todavía no terminaba de decirlo cuando InuYasha logró zafarse y lanzó un golpe hacia el recién llegado – ¿.¡Que rayos vienes a hacer aquí!.? – golpe tras golpe era lanzado hacia Kouga, pero este los esquivaba muy bien gracias a la gran velocidad que tenía, haciendo que el hanyou se exasperara aún más.

– ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, perrucho! -y pareciendo una actitud sólo para hacerlo enfurecer más, tomó a Kagome por la cintura y saltó a lo alto de un árbol, para mirarlo con sorna y burla. Creo que está demás decir que la tenía bastante 'posesivamente' sujeta.

Tal y como Kouga lo esperaba, la mirada llena de furia por parte de su rival no se hizo esperar, mostró sus colmillos y gruñó de nuevo, pues le exasperaba que, en cierta manera, Kouga siempre lograra abrazar a "SU" Kagome. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó rumbo a ellos y ataco al lobo, logrando separarlos, pero a causa de la fuerza con que Kouga soltó a Kagome esta perdió el equilibrio.

– ¡Kagome! – gritó InuYasha y dejando de lado al Youkai corrió para tomarla por la mano, y jalarla hacia si, logrando salvarla de caer del árbol.

Ella no había alcanzado a decir nada ni a reaccionar en medio de todo ese alboroto, en un momento se vio en brazos de Kouga, al siguiente perdiendo el equilibrio y ahora junto a él... alcanzó a separarse un poco, aún le dolía lo que había percibido antes, necesitaba al menos unas horas para olvidarse de eso... ¿por qué justo cuando menos lo deseaba...?

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpido! -Kouga estaba en el aire, preparándose mentalmente para darle una buena paliza al hanyou que veía abajo.

– ¿Qué, quieres pelear? – respondió soltando a Kagome, pues aún la tenía sujeta por la espalda, para después tronarse los nudillos y mostrar una sonrisa de confianza.

Por su parte Sango suspiró mientras veía la escena.

– Y tan bien que iban las cosas – miró a Miroku – su excelencia... ¿usted cree que sería mejor si Kagome se quedara con Kouga? – preguntó inocentemente, logrando que las orejitas del hanyou se movieran y él la volteara a ver con una mirada algo asesina. Ella rió nerviosa mientras una gotita resbalaba de su nuca.

– A veces lo creo y otras no, Sango.. -le respondió en voz baja, aunque bien sabiendo que él escucharía-... Kagome-sama parece no oponer resistencia.. -murmuró, viendo que el lobo había aprovechado la distracción de InuYasha para nuevamente tomar a Kagome en brazos y esta vez asegurarse de que el hanyou no los separara. Ella por su parte, al ver a la altura que estaban, había tomado los hombros del traje de Kouga en sus puños, como queriendo resguardarse, no quería caer. Al voltear de nuevo hacia Kouga, InuYasha se percató de que de nuevo Kagome se encontraba en sus brazos.

– Después me encargaré de ustedes – aseguró antes de salir corriendo tras Kouga – ¡Maldito, devuélveme a Kagome! – corría y saltaba de árbol en árbol para alcanzarlos, de pronto algo le hizo perder concentración, Kagome sostenía con fuerza a Kouga. "Ella… lo está abrazando…" pensó mientras los observaba con las pupilas dilatadas; la voz de Miroku volvió a él "Kagome-sama parece no oponer resistencia.." al caer sobre una rama ésta se rompió y cayó al suelo, pero él logró sostenerse con la mano de una rama más alta – "no es verdad, aquel beso... significó algo" – pensó mientras volvía a la persecución, logrando ponerse frente a ellos.

– Lo siento, bestia, pero ella es demasiado hermosa para que se quede con un híbrido como tú -ironizó Kouga, sin quitar su mirada desafiante ni flaquear por los ojos amenazantes que InuYasha le clavaba– Además... hay algo que nos une... -acabó diciendo en un tono más suave, pero sin quitar su sonrisa arrogante.

– ¡De qué rayos hablas lobo idiota! – gritó confundido, pero aún con su mirada fija en él – No hay nada que te una a ella. ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? – su voz tomó el tono irónico que siempre usaba al hablar con él – ¡Ella quiere estar conmigo!

"Me tiene harta..." Kagome oprimió más las pieles que tenía en sus puños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que de ellos no saliera nada que ella no quisiera. Era verdad, ella quería estar con él, pero... ¿por qué ése tenía que ser el argumento? Kouga le simpatizaba, además... ¿no habría sido mejor si...? No, no... eso nunca sucedería. Pero le gustaba pensar, en que él hubiera dicho que quería quedarse con ella, en vez de usar el sentimiento que le profesaba a él para deshacerse de un supuesto rival...

– ¡Puedes quedarte con tus ilusas creencias! -espetó el youkai, enfureciéndose, pero sin notar el malestar de la miko– ¡Pues no te durarán por mucho! .¡Ginta, Hakkaku! -a su llamado aparecieron sus dos compañeros, que estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos. De entre las hojas sólo salían sus cabezas, el resto estaba cubierto por ramas y follaje.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kouga? -preguntó Ginta, aunque bien sabía el porqué del llamado.

– ¡Heh, dejarás que tus sirvientes peleen por ti, no creí que fueras tan cobarde! – a InuYasha ya le estaba exasperando la situación, no podía soportar la idea de que ese lobo la tocase.

– ¿.¡A Quién le dices cobarde!.? .¡Bah! No necesito ayuda para darte una paliza... -afirmó con arrogancia, preocupándose de mantener a la miko bien sujeta– ¡Y, ustedes dos! -se dirigió a los dos lobos– ¡Ya déjense de payasadas y salgan de ahí! -ordenó perdiendo su poca paciencia.– No te preocupes, Kagome... ya pronto podremos estar juntos -le dijo bajando el tono de voz, y por la posición, hablando en su oído.

– ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella! – gritó furioso InuYasha mientras sacaba su espada de la funda – ¡Déjate ya de tonterías y devuélvemela! – el hanyou no aguantaba ni un segundo más el ver a Kagome siendo abrazada por alguien que no fuera él.

En ese momento, fue cuando los dos youkais salieron de entre los arbustos, y Kouga esquivó con gran habilidad a InuYasha, aterrizando junto con Kagome en el suelo, soltándola para ir junto a sus compañeros, y tomar un pequeño bulto que Hakkaku traía en brazos.

InuYasha volteó a verlo, su mirada se mostró confundida cuando vio el bulto que Kouga sostenía en brazos, esa cosa emanaba cierto olor que llamaba su atención ¿qué era lo que se proponía Kouga esta vez?

– Kagome-neesan -llamó Ginta, llamando la atención de ella, para luego ver a Kouga, quien se acercó caminando con lentitud hacia la muchacha, para mover un poco las mantas que envolvían a lo que traía en brazos.

– Este es tu hijo, Kagome... -anunció Kouga con tono grave, una voz tan profunda que causó aún más impacto en todos, ya que era un cambio bastante radical a los gritos que antes salían de su garganta. El bebé que el lobo sostenía rió con la ternura que sólo los pequeñitos de su edad pueden tener. Y fue el último sonido que se escuchó antes de un inquebrantable silencio.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Continuará… **

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal quedó? No pregunten acerca del final, la verdad no podemos revelar nada... por ahora, jejeje. Escribimos desde hace algún tiempo juntas, pero es la primera vez que nos decidimos de verdad a publicar algo. Esperamos que el resultado les guste.

Bueno, bueno...la temática tampoco se las revelaremos somos malas muajaja (Kaoru-ken está loca xD), pero esperamos que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado, y del nuestro n.nU jeje. Pero algo es seguro: este fic será diferente y a la vez parecido (en estilo, quizás) a lo que hemos escrito, pues es una mezcla de ambas... por cierto... TOT ¡Manden reviews, por favor!

Ya saben, Chiisana Minako es la doña inseguridad (ilustre presidenta del Club de Inseguras No-Tan-Anónimas), y Kaoru-ken no se queda tan atrás...

¡Ojalá nos puedan decir qué piensan!

¡Cuídense!  
**Chiisana Minako Y Kaoru-ken. **


End file.
